Everything but weak
by romaina
Summary: Sasuhina Who would have thought he would find peace in her?


A.N. Once again this is a oneshot, I have a few ideas for longer fics but I panic every time I even think about starting to write one because when a I say longer I mean reeeeeeeeeeeally long, like epic. But I'm sure that someday one of these ideas will force its way out of my head and into my computer screen.

Again I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I try my best but I'm sure there are many in the fic (English isn't my first language people, please be gentle) so constructive criticism is welcome but flames aren't. As the summary says this is a SasuHina so just don't read it if you don't like the pairing.

I warn you, this is pure fluff, I don't know where it came from cause I usually don't like to read fluff but apparently I do write it... go figure.

Disclamer: not mine... (

**Everything But Weak**

Who would have thought he would find peace in her. Not in his revenge, not even in the moment he finally killed his brother but in this slip of a girl. Someone whom in his childhood he hadn't look at twice, one of the few who hadn't chase after him like a lunatic.

Who would have thought that pearly eyes and an eternally blushing face would heal the brooding Uchiha warrior, the broken heart underneath all the hate.

He hadn't put it easy for her either, but with the calmness of the flowing water she had torn down his walls and for a terrifying moment left him naked but almost immediately embraced him.

Her gentleness was deceiving, he himself had thought her weak once upon a time.

She was everything but weak.

She certainly wasn't the frail porcelain doll she seemed, up to this day he couldn't understand where she got the strength to keep going.

Her family had tried to break her, her father, her own sister, her cousin too but they only succeeded in making her stronger.

He had hurt her countless times with his thoughtless words and cold actions but she kept coming back, always understanding. He wished he had never hurt her, he hoped he would never hurt her again, he hated the pain reflected in her pure eyes, but he knew he would cause her pain one way or the other.

He had tried to drive her away, to keep her away from him, from the suffering but she remained steady, finally he had broke down and told her he would only hurt her, told her she should find someone better, someone who actually deserved her.

It was the first time he saw her cry, the first time she slapped him. His eyes had widen comically not understanding her reaction when a second later he found his arms full of soft feminine curves, long indigo vanilla scented hair under his nose as she hugged him tightly whispering her promise to his ear.

He had believed her and promised the same, only death would take him away from her.

He still couldn't understand how it had all started.

Why had she forgiven him so quickly when he returned to Konoha after six years?

Why had she accepted him back so fast when even his infatuated teammate had been doubtful?

He still remembered the day he came back, he had manage to escape Orochimaru's grip after 4 years of imprisonment. Two years it had taken him to get rid of the control the dark seal had over his mind, that time around Orochimaru had caught him as he tried to cross the borders of Sound, many time he had tried to get away after that but he was kept heavily sedated. He hadn't been killed because Orochimaru still hoped he could regain control over him, tempt him with the promise of power.

What a fool.

Finally almost 4 years after his first attempted scape he had succeeded, barely making it to Konoha's outskirts before an ANBU squad found him and took him to the Hokage for judgment.

The four following month were spent in the ANBU basement with Morino Ibiki, he shuddered just remembering it. But he really couldn't blame them, in their place he wouldn't have trusted himself either.

Not many things kept him going during that four months, mainly Naruto's faith in him and strangely her soothing voice after each 'interrogation' when she came in to heal him, she had been put in charge of his health she had said, he had snorted at that, sure, just heal him for another round of interrogation. Her pretty face had turned sad as she apologized for his situation, pearly eyes turning glassy as she spoke.

He had stared at her perplexed, why was she apologizing? hadn't he almost cause the death of her cousin, almost killed her dear 'Naruto-kun' ?

That had only been the start, from then on she took it as her personal mission to see to his well being, even after those awful four months she visited him everyday to check on him, brought him food, even dragged him home when he overdid himself training and couldn't move a muscle.

He had wanted to be angry at her, he was Sasuke Uchiha for god's sake, he didn't need a babysitter, she had just giggled softly telling him she thought of him as a friend, not an obligation. Later he had found out she did the same sometimes for Naruto and even her cousin Neji.

That had been the first time he experienced jealousy over her.

Then he found out he hated when his blond teammate called her 'Hinata-chan' (even when he refused to call her anything but 'Hinata-san' despite her urgings to just drop the honorific), he hated the way Kiba seemed so comfortable around her, teasing her in ways almost bordering flirting, he hated her long conversations with Shino who seemed her confidant.

Well to be honest he hated every male shinobi that she dedicated even a minute of her attention.

Where was the shy girl of their childhood? Sure, she still blushed every ten seconds but she was now confident, she wasn't intimidated by anything. Hell, not even his darkest glares made her hesitate, she would only smile and say the exact words that needed to be said to make his anger vanish. It was amazing.

He remember thinking, after getting over his denial, that he was fucked, he was in love with her. So what should he do? He sure as hell couldn't tell her, how on earth could she love someone as fucked up as him?

It was then he remembered his goal, how could he had forgotten? He had to avenge his family. She had even made him forget about his brother and that was a really dangerous thing in his book.

So he went back, he returned to the long training sessions, the lonely dinners late at night. He took mission after mission trying to stay focus, to forget about her.

Evading her seemed to work for a while, even if the nightmares started again.

He had gotten into ANBU earlier that year, almost two years after returning to Konoha, missions were long and dangerous forcing him to stay focused.

Unfortunately dangerous missions and sleepless nights never go well together and after landing in the hospital seriously hurt the Hokage herself forced him to take a month off.

Hinata had been in his hospital room when he woke up, her slender figure curled in a cushioned chair in a corner, long indigo hair put in a messy bun. He had noticed the dark circles under her eyes almost immediately, the contrast with her pale skin too great.

A nurse then told him she had spent the last three days by his bedside moving away only to take showers and to eat when she was forced to. Apparently she had finally fallen asleep two hours before he woke up.

He had stared at her confused for a long time, why was she there? He had treated her coldly and harshly in his efforts to keep her away, ignored and evade her every time he could.

Why was she losing sleep over a son of a bitch like him?

He escaped the hospital while she slept, unable to deal with his feelings. Barely reaching his house in his still injured state he had passed out as soon as he reached his futon.

Of course she had been there when he woke up.

It was then when everything blew up. His feelings came rushing out as well as his little speech about him not deserving her. Then the slap, then the promise.

He was snapped out of his musings when the warm body lying across his chest stirred and white eyes looked at him sleepily. For two years he had woken up to this sight and her beauty never failed to amaze him.

"morning" she murmured against his chest.

He dragged her up loving the feeling of her skin on his and kissed her breathless. She moaned softly against his lips as they parted.

"Good morning to you too" he answered huskily.

She smiled shyly, blushing, her ear now next to his beating heart as her fingers intertwined with his.

His other hand moved from its resting place on her back to the curve of her hip and thigh.

She giggled and answered

"A good one indeed"

Nope, he definitely couldn't understand how he ended up with her or what he did to deserve it.

But he certainly wasn't complaining.


End file.
